


［立克］vanilla cream on the top (abo)

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Kudos: 14





	［立克］vanilla cream on the top (abo)

香草🌿 X 奶油🧁

趙立安準備在聖誕節向家政老師表白，如果不是看過Jack的教師證，大概沒什麼人會相信他是個合格的家政老師，一頭紅髮更顯張揚，算不上桀驁不馴，omega們都愛他壞壞的外表，但在趙立安心中Jack是個會去喂流浪貓的善良alpha，每一幀微笑都被趙立安刻在心中。他手裡緊緊地抱著親手織的圍巾，上面還有隻歪歪斜斜的小兔子，小小的個子就伫在教員室門外。

趙立安不敢敲門，他是個性格總是唯唯諾諾的omega，就連踩死螞蟻也會哭。每當眼睛哭得紅紅的，就像圍巾上的小兔子一樣苦著小臉。

一直在門外猶豫，剛好Jack打開門，就看見石化的趙立安。

「安安同學 你怎麼在這」

趙立安不懂問過Jack為什麼會這樣叫他，Jack老師就會在他耳邊說後巷的小貓咪也叫安安。趙立安無法招架這樣臉紅心跳的接近，每次靠近趙立安總是慌張逃離。

「那個...老師 我...喜...洗衣機壞了」

看著對方不解的表情，趙立安靈機一動，「老師 我織到這裡 就不會了」

揚起手中的圍巾給對方看，Jack饒有趣味地看著小個子就將人帶進教員室，當然還要不經意地將門反鎖。

「你先坐著 讓我看看」

趙立安乖乖地坐在了Jack老師的桌子前，上面還擺滿了各種小女生的卡片，就下意識地努著嘴，一臉求安慰的小兔子。

「織得不錯呀 兔子跟安安一樣可愛」

「我不可愛 老師 我先回...」趙立安起身想離開，卻被Jack一把拉下跌坐在他的大腿上，四目交接時臉蛋紅得發燙，愈下意識地掙扎就被對方摟得愈近。

「今天是平安夜 同學都早早回家 安安留這麼晚 不會是只問圍巾怎麼織吧」

「我...我...」說著說著，珍珠般的眼淚已經滴濕襯衫，惹人憐愛。

Jack吻過趙立安臉上的淚痕，小兔子被嚇得直發抖，冷靜下來才發現自己已經跨坐在Jack的大腿上，小細腰也被纏上禁錮著。

「怎麼哭了」

「因為...好多人...喜歡老師...」

Jack捏著對方的下巴就是一個深吻，被奪走初吻的趙立安眼睛瞪得圓圓的，遲遲才開口問了句：「老師 喜歡我嗎」

「喜歡 很喜歡」說著用指尖刮了刮趙立安的鼻樑，含住了對方微微顫抖的上唇。

趙立安有些難以置信地呆呆望著Jack，「不相信嗎」

Jack拉過趙立安的手放到自己的小腹下方，空氣中不知道什麼時候充斥著alpha的信息素，既香濃又讓人著迷的香草漸漸在空氣中散開，手所觸及的灼熱下半身分分秒秒傳達著危險的訊號。

「要不要幫老師的忙 安撫一下他」

被控制住的小手不得不鑽進對方的褲頭內，隔著內褲也能感受到性器的碩大。

或者是被對方的情慾撩動著，誘發著趙立安的信息素，淡淡的奶油香從頸間散發出，紅暈爬滿了他的脖子，甜甜膩膩的味道強烈地想要混合對方的香草味，聞起來就像是要投懷送抱地獻身。

渾身開始變得燥熱難耐，小手不自覺圈著對方的性器套弄起來，擼動著那厚重的皺褶時，青筋的湧現也隨著動作而愈演愈烈。包皮內的龜頭不斷躍躍欲試地冒出顏色有點像趙立安平時吃的巧克力冰棒，小手不知分寸地套弄著，對方似乎並不滿足這樣的試探性。

Jack咬開了趙立安的襯衫，大片未被侵犯的領域露出。細碎的吻落在趙立安的頸間，大力地吸了吸那奶油的香甜，遊走全身的雙手捏了捏他腰間的小軟肉，趙立安就下意識地顫抖著，嘴裡還呢喃著：「老師...不要...安安怕癢...」

Jack卻是笑了笑，繼續低頭作業著，吮吸著在空氣中挺立的小乳尖，軟軟的觸感被對方吸得變腫硬  
，牙齒還會輕輕地拉扯著那顆小紅點，另一邊的纓紅就被Jack揉捏在指間。

全身的缺感點都被對方控於股掌之中，趙立安經不起挑逗地發出陣陣吟叫聲，還要死命忍著在嘴邊的呻吟聲，臉蛋漲得更加通紅。

「安安好甜 吃起來會不會更甜」

趙立安的手依然纏繞在Jack的碩大上，手痠的兔子身體軟軟地任由擺佈。Jack將人平放在辦公桌上，扯下他礙事的褲子，粉嫩的性器不斷溢出點點的清液。身後的的小穴開始湧現不少淫液，沾濕了家政老師的家課冊。

趙立安低頭看了看，正是自己的家課冊，上面赫然寫著「安安同學 放學後來教員室一趟」。

趙立安瞪著眼睛不發一言，等待著對方的解釋。  
「你不來 我也會強逼你來」

Jack強行擠身在趙立安的兩腿間，吻上他微紅的唇辨，在對方失神之時在後穴插進手指，在淫液的潤滑下，兩根手指輕而易舉地進入緊緻的通道，進入到第三根手指時趙立安顯然有點吃痛。

手指緩緩的抽插讓趙立安輕輕咬著Jack的肩膀，貪婪地吸著對方的香草信息素，沒有酒精卻醉得不省人事。待到後穴漸漸適應手指的尺寸，還有意無意地碰到敏感的內壁時，趙立安就會忍不住收縮內道，對方的手指夾雜著潤液的抽出，還有不少滴落在白襯衫上。

Jack將手指伸到趙立安的嘴邊，「乖 嘗嘗自己的東西」

趙立安聽話地舔了舔Jack的手指，就像奶油一樣香甜的淫液讓趙立安更害羞，「不要...不好吃...」

「是嗎 可是我好喜歡」說著就低頭吻住了趙立安濕潤的後穴，舌頭也伸進裡面貪婪地吸著那溫熱的奶油液體。

難以啟齒的部位被Jack舔弄著，趙立安的分身開始漲得難受，身體不自覺地扭動著，Jack見狀就扶著身下人柔軟的腰身，將自己滾燙的分身一舉而入。

趙立安痛得驚叫出聲，卻被對方狠狠地封住了雙唇，不漏出半點聲音。

碩大的分身循序漸進地抽插著，每一次抽出都會帶出不少媚肉，淫液被摩擦得溢出白沫。頂到最深處時，白嫩的手指會抓緊Jack的背，抓出一道道細獵。

龜頭被淫液浸得濕潤，一下下猛烈的進入似乎要將人捅破一樣。當撞到一塊小軟肉時，趙立安便發出更加高亢的呻吟聲，頂到敏感點時，表情就會更楚楚可憐，奶油香氣也會更濃烈。

「安安 是這裡嗎」

對方抓著的他粉嫩分身，有技巧的套弄著，雙重夾攻下，趙立安只能弓著身子都享受這快慰感。後穴被性器用力地開發著，每一下都撞在生殖腔上，似乎不撞開就不會結束這場性事。

「啊啊...不要了...老師不要撞那裡...會有寶寶的...」

「安安不是發情期 不會懷上的」

「真的嗎」

吻著那因恐懼而瞪大的眼睛，再幾下不斷續的撞擊，生殖腔的確被撞開了，腔內的小洞緊緊吸著他的龜頭，每次抽插都能撞開一點點，身下人的叫聲也摻雜著快意與痛感。

「安安 再忍一下就好了」

「輕點...輕點...」

趙立安身體也跟著抽搐了一下，分身也噴出了白濁，Jack的小腹上沾滿了兔子的精水。

Jack吻著趙立安的頭頂，十指緊扣著去安撫情動的omega，接著也抵著生殖腔的穴心也射了，灼熱的溫度直擊著敏感的穴心，趙立安的腳趾受不住快感地捲縮著。

頸後的腺體也被alpha咬破，注入濃濃的香草信息，被完全標記了的omega混合著香草奶油的香味，空氣像是被甜甜的氣息浸泡著。

「老師 我喜歡你」

「安安 我更喜歡你」

Jack吻著身下omega的生理淚水，「明天聖誕節要出去約會嗎」

趙立安興奮地點了點頭，性器還裡自己體內，被生殖腔緊緊夾著，他艱難地將自己織的圍巾給對方帶上。

「一言為定」

夜深了，學校靜了，教員室內依然火熱。


End file.
